


Bobby Singer reader insert.

by Lookatallmyships



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader Insert, Rusalki, but I do kill a couple monsters on screen, imagine, the violence isnt too graphic, written for a tumblr prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 17:49:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17750609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lookatallmyships/pseuds/Lookatallmyships
Summary: You are a hunter and you run into Bobby Singer for the first time, while out on a job.





	Bobby Singer reader insert.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly chose Reading Vermont just because I needed a state and town. That is a real town in Vermont, though. I just don't know how to keep these things short. Someone send help.

You look over everything that you’ve spread out on top of the motel bed’s duvet, trying to decided if you’re sufficiently prepared.

After doing one last run through in your head, (did you remember to put fresh batteries in the flashlight?), you finally decided you’re as ready as can be. 

You were currently staying at a dingy little motel in Reading Vermont, looking into a potential hunt. Recently, reports have been adding up of men being discovered murdered in this sleepy little town. The only thing they seemingly had in common, was that they were all found dead within three miles of the town’s largest lake. A couple of men, were even found floating in the water, having been drowned. By the most recent report you could find, the bodies already numbered upwards of fifteen. Normally this wasn’t your type of case, it was originally being investigated a fellow hunter and friend of yours. That is, until he found out that a local told a reporter that he had supposedly been attacked by a woman while fishing, only for her to startle when she heard his friends returning and disappear into the lake. You both agreed, that bit of information called to mind the work of a Rusalka. Especially since all of the victims thus far, have been men. Knowing Rusalki’s proclivity for attacking men, he asked you to take the case, and you’d grudgingly agreed. After a couple nights of heavy research that were reminiscent of your days in college, and then a good amount of time spent driving, here you are in the middle of nowhere Vermont.

The only thing to do now, is wait until night falls. That’s when Rusalki become active and leave the bodies of water that they’ve claimed as their own, in search of men to become their next victims. If only you’d decided to spring for those night-vision goggles on amazon.

Damn it.

* * *

Once the sun is well on it’s way towards disappearing below the horizon, you throw everything into your truck and head off towards the lake.

As you’re pulling into a little parking area off to the side of the lake, you notice another vehicle already sitting there. A 1971 Chevelle, if you’re correct. The beat up little car has certainly seen better days, and an anxious feeling forms in your gut. You really hope that another clueless civilian hasn’t already been killed before you could stop the creature.

You throw the car into park, and run towards the lake. You gasp once you round the corner, and the sandy area around one side of the lake comes into view. 

There is a man grappling with one Rusalka while another lies dead in the grass, and a third creeps up behind him.

Three. You had no idea there would be _three_ in one area. You hadn’t found any information that suggested they were anything but solitary creatures, each sticking to their own territory.

You break into a run, and yell for the man to look out.

His head snaps up to look at you in surprise, and then curses when the creature snaps at his neck. Suddenly a knife appears in his hand from somewhere on his person, and he stabs the one that tried to bite him, in the stomach. Her momentary shocked his of pain, gains him the chance to get out of her grasp and you see him make a run for his gun that’s lying a few feet away on the sand.

You take advantage of the clear shot you’ve been given with the man out of the way, and you point your shotgun at the injured one. The iron strikes her in the head, and she drops onto the ground. Two down, one to go.

You turn around just in time to see the stranger raise his knife and plunge the blade into her heart, delivering the killing blow.

With all three creatures dead, you take a moment to look the man over. He must be a hunter, since he had an iron knife on him. You’d bet the bullets in his gun were iron too. That, and a mere civilian wouldn’t have been able to hold their own against three fully grown Rusalki for as long as he did.

Having taken a moment to catch your breath, you tuck your gun back into your waistband, but keep your knife in hand. You can’t be too careful.

“So. Are you an idiot, or just suicidal?”

His eyes narrow, and you hear him exhale in incredulous surprise. “Excuse me?”

“What kind of _male_ hunter goes on a solo hunt, to kill three creatures that are known for specifically and viciously attacking men?”

He huffs. “Well I didn’t _know_ that there were three of them.”

The both of you look at each other silently for a moment, and then start laughing.

You scrub a hand over your face. “What was up with that, anyway? Since when do more than one Rusalka inhabit the same area? 

“It’s rare, but there have been documented cases in the past. Sometimes if three women are killed at the same time and dumped in a body of water, they’ll all become Rusalki and rule over the same area together.”

You look at the creatures on the ground, and for a moment you try to picture what they looked like before becoming these monsters. Did they know each other before they died? You give yourself another moment, and then shake off your dark thoughts.

"Well" you clap your hands together. "If you do your share in burning and burying the bodies with me, then I'll buy you dinner afterward." You look at your wristwatch, and make a face. "Or maybe an early breakfast, by the time we're done."

The other hunter sighs tiredly, but smiles at you. "Deal, but you have to tell me your name. S'only fair."

"My name is y/n."

"Bobby Singer."

"Nice to meet you Bobby." You turn around and start walking towards your car. "Now come help me carry the shovels."

**Author's Note:**

> I made up some of my own lore and rules for Rusalki, to fit what I wanted. There isn't much specific information I could find on them, such as how to kill them, but check out their wiki page. Here are a couple links to the pages that I used to learn about them. One and Two.
> 
> Source for the prompt, although OP has since switched blogs:  Tumblr post
> 
> Please tell me if the links don't work.


End file.
